The invention relates to a harness release device for use by water skiers being towed by a motor boat, jetski, or any other suitable means. The skier normally grasps a handle with his hands, the handle being attached to the usual tow line. Such skiers commonly wear a harness which can be connected by suitable connecting means to the handle. The pull of the tow line is normally transferred to the skier through the skiers arms. However, when the arms become tired, the skier can connect the harness to the handle by a connecting means so that the pull of the tow rope is transferred to the skier through the connecting means and the harness.
It is desirable to provide means for readily releasing the harness from the handle, as for example when the skier falls into the water, to prevent the skier from being dragged through the water by the boat. Various devices have been employed for this purpose. Some devices employ the hands of the skier to control the release of the harness from the handle. This type of device may employ the hands of the skier to retain the operative connection between the handle and the harness. The skier can cause release of the connection by movement of the hands, thereby ensuring that the operative connection is disconnected when desired.
Prior art harness release devices employ relatively complex mechanical arrangements which may be subject to failure in use.